Who can keep a secret?
by paleblue nightingale
Summary: "You ...?" He croaked questioningly. "I'm pregnant..."


Who can keep a secret?

_Take the rose, Roses oh my, because it gives the one who loves. This flower, honey, you can tie me to him._

_Unknown author_

June 12, 2001

Blaise Zabini was sweaty and tired, fell into the crumpled blankets. Heart pounding, just from heavy panting, trembling from head to toe.

The woman next to him gracefully stretched and Blaise for a few seconds, enjoying the beautiful view of milenčino body carrying wearing the unmistakable evidence of just spent together, love bites, bruises on her hips and breasts and unmistakable moisture on the thighs before he curled at his side, his head on his shoulder, leg draped over his legs and tiny hand slowly stroked his chest and abdomen.

"I can not, my love," he croaked wearily, caught her hand, lacing his fingers with hers and gently brushed her lips.

"Thank God, I already do not either," Hermione Granger laughed, leaned toward him, so she gave him a light, somewhat dreamy kiss on the mouth, before she got up and tried to collect on the stone floor strewn with pieces of his clothing.

Blaise was still wondering how it happened that he was almost ten months secretly met with Gryffindor princess slept with her and, somewhat to his own dismay with her and loved.

For the first time realized that Hermione is also a woman and not just annoying vševědka, together they rode the Hogwarts Express to finish school after the war and bumped into each other.

Then he felt a twinge of strong excitement when he grabbed her arms to steady herself and felt her soft female body as a surprise to realize how lovely it is actually his classmate.

And she smiled at him.

Nobody looked at him in those days was not smiling. He was a Slytherin and automatically evil. Most people considered that all the Slytherin House were Death Eaters and should be sent to Azkaban.

Therefore, most of them went to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, few of them remained. Actually, leaving only a few students from last year, among them Blaise and Draco Malfoy, who was acquitted of all charges, as well as his parents, thanks to the testimony of two thirds of the Golden Trio, Granger and Potter. Weasley, how has said in the Daily Prophet was a Dementor's Kiss and was not going to waste my precious time to, in his words, an absolute farce.

Given that from other colleges with few students returned, everyone who returned included in some new dormitory accommodation in the picturesque caretaker's cottage, they were given to the elves, who accepted only when they Hermione Granger Holy Holy promised to them will not seek to liberate and will not confuse other small socks, bonnets and shawls, and were given the opportunity to wear their own clothes instead of traditional uniforms. The only rule about clothes was that they were not allowed to be too short skirts or too low necks. This rule was introduced after the incident, when Lavender Brown came to Potions in red leather miniskirt and revealing blouse and aghast and rapt Neville Longbottom did from his calming potion effective explosive and smoke that is released, had considerably hallucinogenic effects. All present then saw a huge tentacles penetrating into the classroom windows, which broke as snapping after dancing clown in the middle of the classroom.

Given that the Potions classroom in the basement and therefore has no windows and any clown at Hogwarts would be difficult to find, especially in the basement with Professor Snape, it was all really enlightening experience, especially for the said Potions Master, who alone remained unaffected Thanks immediate use goat bubble head, and had a few hours after cajole terrified and dazed students to get out from under the tables.

Another encounter a decisive turning point in their relationship was when her week after the start of school found to huddle on the ice stone ground in pain, quietly sobbing after deadly pale cheeks her tears.

He quickly grabbed her in his arms with the intention of getting her to the infirmary to Madam Pomfrey but quickly stopped him. As he explained jerky breath, severe cramps were a result of torture Bellatrix Lestrangové and re-using the Cruciatus Curse and unfortunately they did not work no matter how strong or potions painkillers or analgesics Muggle. With a strange oppressive feeling in his heart took her into the Room of Requirement, where she carefully to the bed and held her all night.

In the morning, prepare Hermione Granger innocence.

And then when she held in her arms, naked, flushed and breathless, but with faces wet with tears, he realized warmth in the chest, pleased that he was her first and only - it is about Blaise postará-, lover. Before him there was no Krum, McLaggen, or perhaps Potter Weasley. Only he knew this passionate part sweet, beautiful Hermione Granger.

Thus began their relationship. They met every evening, either in the Room of Requirement, or in their bedroom in the house manager. Conceal their relationship, firstly due to the fact that they both took as a shortening of boredom and later for fear of how their relationship take their classmates.

Who first learned about them, Draco. And he took it with admirable composure. Blaise reminded that it was just one Granger and his family saved from Azkaban, and given that she loves his friend - Blaise turned pale and almost fainted, because they did not know, that's up to him to see - not going to make any trouble. Similarly, it would be useless, he said at the end of the proverbial Malfoyovským grin.

To the surprise of Blaise Hermione and Draco became friends in a special way. Sure constantly insulted and led admirable argument and discussion peppered with sarcasm and a great deal of sarcasm, but between them they possessed old grudges and hatred.

Since they had practically freedom, often along all three disappeared into Hogsmeade, where they sat late into the night at the Three Broomsticks, laughing, playing cards and talking as if they were longtime friends.

Later, at Christmas, when Blaise, Hermione and Draco wanted to shrivel up emergency room when they all of a sudden discovered Harry with questions.

And to the astonishment of all the Harry Potter started to argue, nor gave any neječel and unaffordable and absurd ultimatum simply just smiled dryly informed everyone that maybe is not exactly a genius but he notices when he falls in love with his best friend.

Finally, celebrated in four and later Eve, which ended improvised striptease zťatého Zabini. After sobering all participants had to swear that they never mention to anyone, which promised everyone, Well, except for Hermione, who in turn asked the private striptease. Which Blaise gladly promised. It was little things, what would he refused or what they did to her.

Actually Blaise in recent months to realize that he can not without Hermione imagine my life. Automatically planning its future with her, especially in his head, because he still terrified of rejection, although Hermione countless said she loved him.

But as they neared the end of the year ...

"Blaise?" Hermione snatched him from his thoughts. She collected all the clothes that had a few hours ago in the heat of passion took off, he wore a lacy panties and buttoned zipper on denim strapless dress with two rows of large knob in rainbow colors on the bodice to the waist.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just thinking."

"When you've got yours somber expression, so I do not even want to ask over what." She said. Still barefoot walked over to his side of the bed and sat down at his side.

"Marry me," he blurted out without thinking.

"What ?!"

"Marry me. To finish school. Buy a house in London or anywhere you want. We will solve it on its own, need to be with pink ponies on the walls. You take your children or poodle, even herd Hippogriff.

Marry me, please. "

In Hermione's beautiful eyes glistened with tears.

Blaise thought for a second that he refuses and panicked.

He squeezed her wrist so badly that he knew he would have bruises, but he could not control himself.

"I know I'm not perfect. Well, actually, I'm probably more errors than the pros but I love you and I know that I will love you until death.

And if you'll let me, I'll do it every day for the rest of our lives to prove. "

"Blaise, I was already decided by the tranquil pink ponies. Sure, that would marry you. I love you. "She interrupted his mumbling crazy.

Zabini immediately felt his heart fell out of a stone. She marries him. She loves him.

Violently grabbed her arms and pulled her rychlím movement down on the bed. Lightly she lay on her body and pressed his lips to her seductive mouth laughing.

He felt the back of her little hands. Slowly stroking from the neck to the hips, for which he drew ever closer.

"Only with the Hippogriff will be trouble." She whispered as both needed to breathe.

He pulled back to better see her face.

It took him only a second before he realized what she meant. Hermione took one of his hands, fingers laced with him and pressed her belly.

"You ...?" He croaked questioningly.

"I'm pregnant. In the second month. "

Blaise had curled lock of hair from the flush on her cheeks. She was so beautiful.

His wife.

His child.

Their baby.

The boy who looks like he or girl like Hermione.

Argue passionately kissed her.

"How long have you known?"

"Just a few days," she said breathlessly. "Are you happy?"

"Happy is very weak word." He muttered hoarsely. "I love you."

"Honey, would you mind if our godfather Shorty did Draco?"

"Actually, I wanted to offer herself. Of course I attacked Harry, but it has its problems and it's pretty guardian Teddy Lupin. And Draco will be great. "She smiled at him joyfully.

Blaise muttered praised and thanked all the saints for their luck to each god, whom he remembered as Hermione, his fledgling fiance, pulling clothes with underwear and sent a silent prayer for the health of her child even when under him again lay bare and rejoicing.

"Wait," he said, when he broke from her lips.

Zabini pulled back from his neck he pulled a silver chain, which rocked large signet of his family. For a second, he wondered what would think its purebred ancestors, if they knew that their ring will wear Muggle-born witch.

The nightstand took his wand, magic, antique jewelry shrunk by nearly half, to the girl fell on her finger.

Then, while Hermione watched her eyes glistening ring, which featured not only his love for her but also promise to put their child that he will have a better life than their parents had. Without wars, torture, and mostly without mad bloodthirsty dictators.

Their lovemaking that followed seemed somehow different. They loved each other with certainty that they love and are loved in return. Knowing that they have a common future.

"I'm starving," she murmured, half an hour later Hermione.

Without prompting, but grumbling Blaise lifted. At the bare flesh donned a pair of jeans, kissing a beautiful woman on the mouth and marched almost danced from his room in the caretaker's cottage.

Enough down stairs and walk down the hall before he got into the small kitchen, which bounced several other elves.

"What Mr. Blaise will ask for?" One asked to look at the oldest, dressed in cushion covers.

"Little snack for two, Marv."

"I sort of afraid to ask you why you have to face the fearsome grin," said a voice behind him Draco Malfoy.

Blaise turned and grinned broadly at his longtime friend.

"I have two absolutely great news and a question."

"Do it before you get a cramp."

"She is in the second month of pregnancy, and agreed to marry me.

And we're going to ask you to be the godfather of our child. "

"So what? Will you take it? "Said Blaise stunned silence.

"I really Granger knocked up and she is anxious to do her a baby's godfather?"

"Yes, really wants you to be godfather."

"Losing my mind it?"

"Draco!" He laughed, swarthy man.

"Okay. And at least he will not be around those awful superiority crazy Gryffindor. "

"Who is with you crazy Gryffindor, Slytherin slimy?"

"Granger, I've heard the happy news. You look really great on it in a few months, you'll look like you ate Slughorn. "

The way to Blaise Hermione took a ceramic bowl apple and precision of a professional Quidditch player after he threw chechtajícím blond.

Draco caught flying fruit, with flavors to bite him and shouted through the open door into the hallway to the passing of Harry Potter.

"Is something wrong? The food I brought you. You should not have to try, "he murmured, his girlfriend Blaise, when she came to him and he hugged her arms around her narrow waist.

"So what's happening?" Asked Harry was in his pajamas, had matted hair, glasses askew and one arm behind his back, suggesting that he was in the lounge grab some sweets from Molly Weasley.

"I congratulate you, Potter. Zabini us crashed Granger and they want me to do this one little boy who probably will absolutely brilliant and devilishly beautiful, godfather. and join their lives into matrimony. "

When Draco finished, as Harry fell to the ground biscuits from his open mouth dropped crumbs.

Potter a shaky hand over his face smeared on the nose a little bit of chocolate biscuits and zamazal his glasses.

"You're kidding?" He croaked shocked.

"Thank you, Malfoy," Hermione stated, her voice brimming with sarcasm directly.

"You know that I like to help if I can, Granger."

"You knocked up my sister," said Harry menacingly, interrupting Draco and her best friend.

"And I asked her to marry him. I hope you misheard it on the request of hand, "said Blaise quickly and quietly looked for emergency exits.

"That's the only thing that prevents me from killing you for giving me fucking friend."

"Merlin's pink furry slippers, walking together over eight months, he had to know that just does not hold a lot of hand. What do you think that they are doing what those evenings so terribly quietly went away? "Draco patted Harry's shoulder before he leaned over him for a few raisins, which had elves ready for apple pie.

"Suss not know. I did not proof. I'd rather continue to live in the belief that Hermione is as innocent as a nun. "

"Poor," summed it Malfoy.

Any further conversation was interrupted by Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown. Both were in large degree disorderly, disheveled, and if Blaise was right and had a redhead in his pants pocket shiny piece of cloth that strikingly resembled panties.

"What's wrong?" He asked Weasley. Blushed at the sight of Hermione's legs in short dress revealed a remarkably quickly resigned from Lavender, who donated the beautiful brunette angry hateful look.

"Nothing!" Said Blaise, Hermione, Draco and Harry in unison.

January 7, 2002

"Push, Mrs. Zabini!"

"I'll kill you, Blaise! It's the look for this. Somebody give me my wand, whether an ox can geld! "Despite his words, Hermione reached for Blaise hand and squeezed her surprising strength.

"Breathe, baby," swarthy man stroked his wife and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Breathe, breathe! I swear, if you do not shut up so I tear your lungs and obesity you to them. "

"Do not push it once, Mrs. Zabini, and you'll do it." She encouraged her healer.

"This is your fault, Blaise," cried Hermione. Blaise, who would give anything at the moment, she can take the pain of his wife, he reached out and gave her a light kiss on the mouth piece before bolster it to retract.

Hermione screamed as if she had taken a knife, pushed a delivery room came the indignant roar noisemaker.

A loud sigh of relief as his wife was echoing Blaise happy scream.

It took several minutes before the healer care of Hermione and the baby.

Round elderly nurse approached them with a twisting bundle with a broad smile on his face.

"Let me introduce your daughter."

Hermione, clean and tidy thanks rychlím spells, took a tiny screaming girl, who immediately recognized the mother stopped crying and started to finger her oslintávat captivated father.

"Have you chosen a name?" She asked healer.

Blaise grinned as his eyes still glued to his little daughter said the name on which Hermione had colluded.

"Magdalene Sapfó Zabini."

"Welcome," smiled Hermione Magda


End file.
